An Android's Love
by MysticVeil
Summary: An Andorid is not supposed to feel anything, correct? No emotions, no feeling's at all. But I do feel something...


Love [luhv] (noun): A profoundly, passionate affection for another person.

From what I have learned, love is almost impossible to understand. I understand it, but of course I do not know it personally. From what I understand, love is a deep affection for another person. I have never known anyone in love. Mr. Weyland would often joke with me about being in love… but I never understood. I do not think I was in love; there was a certain woman who I found interesting above everyone else. She was Mr. Weyland's doctor. But I began to notice she would act strangely… she would tremble, and one day I was standing with her in her laboratory and she collapsed. I knelt down and checked to make sure she was still alive, she was, and carefully lifted her and carried her to the examining table. I did everything I could to save her, but in the end it was not enough. She died two days later. It was a terrible two days. She was in a great deal of pain; her screams could be heard throughout the building. I saw the pained looks on everyone's faces. In the end, I knew there was nothing that could be done, so with the consent of the family, I put a needle in her arm and put her out of her pain. I watched as they took her away, she was covered with a white blanket. I found it odd that a person's life could be ended so quickly with just a sharp little object. What I felt towards her was nothing more than an interest. I was told I could not love. But I am not sure that is entirely true.

Elizabeth Shaw was a very lovely human being. I would watch her dreams as she slept. She had fascinating dreams. Sad, yes, but nevertheless fascinating. Then she woke from her two year sleep and I saw her become sick. I carefully put a blanket around her shoulders, doing my best to be comforting. In return she smiled faintly at me, but then Dr. Holloway called to her. I did not enjoy Dr. Holloway. He was a drunk, and when he and Ms. Shaw were saved (by me, I may add) from the storm, he did not ask her if she was alright. He yelled at her, and then stormed away. I felt… anger. Or maybe it was anger, I do not know as I have never experienced it.

I began to find Ms. Shaw increasingly interesting. I would make sure she was always comfortable and had whatever she needed. But she was always attached to Dr. Holloway. And I tainted his drink with the substance I found. Did I know it would eventually lead to his death? I had an idea, but I was not certain. I did not care about his death… but I did care how it affected Elizabeth. In the end, Ms. Vicker's set him on fire. Elizabeth was so grief-stricken, she collapsed. I was taking her vital signs after I returned… only to find a rather odd problem. She was pregnant… but with an _unusual _fetus. She demanded to see it, but I knew that was a very bad idea… but she began to struggle and I had to give her a shot to knock her out. She grew faint and slipped off the medical table, falling to the ground with a hard thud. As carefully as I could, I gently took her in my arms and cradled her against my chest, trying my best not to hurt her more than I already have. I carefully laid her on the medical table, and told her someone would be by to take her back to medical pods so she can stay alive until we can get back to Earth. What else could we... I do? She would die. But she was stubborn. One of the most stubborn people I have met. She refused and fought back. While I was attending Mr. Weyland, she opened the door… but then collapsed. I quickly rushed to her, forgetting my duties to my master. I covered her with my coat. In the end, she wished to come with us to meet the Engineers… I didn't think that was a good idea. I watched her walk back to her room… and something felt odd. I felt… I felt something.

Needless to say, the meeting with the Engineers did not go well. And now I was here, my head ripped off and my poor body a few metres away, my arms waving widely. I glanced at dear Mr. Weyland, who had passed some time ago. Everyone else was dead… Wait, Elizabeth. I don't see her here. Maybe she lived… but then it clicked. The Engineer is going to kill her… he is mad at her. I had to tell her, so I contacted her… telling her she was in danger. And I waited. And waited. Finally I tired contacting her again.

"Dr. Shaw?"

"Yes…"

"I was afraid you were dead."

And that was the truth. That feeling I had before we left did not leave. And it was fright. But not fright for everyone… only for her. I needed her. And if she died… well, I didn't like to think about it.

And now we were on our way to keep searching for the Engineers. She did not want to return to Earth. And, personally, I was quite alright with that. She was still angry with me, but I would never leave because I think I… love her? Yes, I think I love her.

**So this was my short story that took me forever to write -_- I hope you enjoyed it! And please leave reviews, they are quite wonderful :)**


End file.
